


He's Too Much

by redespondents



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redespondents/pseuds/redespondents
Summary: Kazuki is amazed at how Hiro takes to their relationship behind closed doors.
Relationships: Ryūgasaki Hiro/Shindō Kazuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	He's Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Kazuki thinks Hiro doesn't do or show a lot of their relationship together in public since he's like 50% Shadowverse, but I want him to be surprised by how much Hiro can be a sap when it's just the two of them.

Final order, bottom of the list, two bowls of ramen for Ryūgasaki.

Shindō Kazuki always enjoys making the delivery stop at his house, practically insisting on it every time. He pedals faster, steers with caution, and takes any small turn or shortcut, any way he remembers to get him there faster.

It’s about making the time, yes, but it’s also about seeing Hiro again. 

It turns out that after-school hours aren’t enough when you help run the family cafeteria.

His chest rises with warm comfort as Hiro’s expectant grandpa lets him in. The old man stifles a laugh as Kazuki places a bowl on the table, motioning with a finger towards the upstairs floor, at Hiro’s bedroom. Kazuki is only slightly embarrassed at his transparency.

However, standing before his bedroom, Kazuki still gets the butterflies.

Kazuki thinks for a second about waiting, then thinks again how stupid that sounds because he’s just making a delivery, and it’s Hiro of all people. He shouldn’t be so nervous.

“Come on in!” Hiro’s voice washes away his worries. 

Kazuki does his bit and puts on his best delivery service voice as he enters. “It’s one bowl of our Marufuji special for Ryūgasaki Hiro.”

It’s no more than two seconds before Hiro quickly, but gently, shuts the door behind him, and leans in to hug Kazuki. His heart and his delivery box almost spill out before he quickly composes himself.

How could his boyfriend be so cute, Kazuki thinks. 

“That’s for me,” Hiro teases back, and his cheeks flush at the cheesiness. “You’re gonna be joining me, right?”

Kazuki can’t refuse with the way he smiles, so he prepares for it. Meal on hand and the usual note for his mother. Lunch with Hiro, and she knows he won’t be back until a while later.

“Oh, gimme a sec!” Hiro takes out his phone, and the shutter snaps. Kazuki remains thankful for Mimori for introducing SNS to Hiro. He uploads every picture on his account, and Kazuki is flustered when his phone vibrates to notify him. He hopes Hiro doesn’t catch that.

Instead, Kazuki short-circuits for a split moment when Hiro moves to sit beside him to take a photo of the both of them.

Together.

“Let’s take one,” Hiro gleefully suggests. “Come on! Lean closer, Kazuki!” He puts an arm around his waist, carefully below the line of the shot.

Shindō Kazuki’s mind is lost somewhere in cloud nine when Hiro’s voice calls him back, reassuring him. “It’s alright,” he says with his usual, charming smile. “I don’t think anyone will think anything of it. Besides, I’m not even all that famous on here.”

Surely, his boyfriend, the downright amazing champion Shadowverse player Ryūgasaki Hiro, must be the talk of the town, Kazuki fantasizes, but he’s also glad to be just like the other regular kids.

They get to be in love. So he smiles, readying for the picture, and leans his head closer to Hiro’s. Their warm cheeks slightly brush, and it sends waves throughout him. Kazuki notices that Hiro’s bright smile never wavers as he takes the photo.

He is so utterly in love, and he knows that Hiro is, too.

They spend the rest of their afternoon together, Hiro making himself comfortable in Kazuki’s lap, wrapped affectionately in his arms as they watch videos of Shadowverse tournaments.

Kazuki notices the time on his phone, and Hiro takes cue that he has to leave soon. “Gotta get back home to my younger siblings, ya know?” Kazuki chuckles, and Hiro agrees with a hum. “See ya tomorrow!”

Kazuki hears Hiro call his name for a second before he feels Hiro’s warm lips on his own. After he kisses him, Hiro pulls away slightly, only to whisper just slightly below his breath.

“I love you, Kazuki.”

Kazuki catches how Hiro’s eyes soften, how his cheeks redden even more, and for once, he has to look away and cover his face with a hand because he’s just too overwhelmed.

“I- I love ya too, ya know…” 

“Message me when you get home, okay?” 

Hiro accompanies Kazuki to the front of the gate, waving as he rides away on his bike. 

Kazuki wants to yell out loud, to announce how much more he loves Hiro than he thinks he does, and that he loves him more than anybody else. 

So, instead, he takes a deep breath of the chilly night wind and pedals home faster. Hiro would be waiting for his message, after all.

Just as Hiro rolls into bed, he hears the jingle of his phone. Without skipping a beat, he risks the blinding brightness of his phone opening up as he scans for the notification.

A text from Kazuki. Cheeks tingling with anticipation, Hiro smiles quietly under his covers and sends his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowverse hit me like a truck because I picked up Ep 1 on day 1, then binged the following 13 plus the special the following day, cried that it's still ongoing and that I had to be patient, then wrote this in a fever. I really enjoyed writing them cheesy; best way to write them.


End file.
